


Happy Tentacleween Boruto

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Halloween, M/M, Spanking, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Boruto thinks Halloween is lame, letting his hangups with his dad prevent him from hanging out with him. Naruto warns him not to be brat on this night.Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Boruto

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Boruto

Boruto thinks Halloween is lame, letting his hangups with his dad prevent him from hanging out with him. Naruto warns him not to be brat on this night.Tier 2  
-x-

It was Halloween and the Uzumaki family was in high spirits. While the family got all dressed up there was one member of the family that refused. “Boruto aren’t ya gonna wear a costume?”

Boruto looked at his dad. Naruto was dressed up like Frankenstein’s Monster, he was shirtless, wearing tattered pants, he had his skin painted with eatable paint, bolts in his neck, and his fake arm was decked out.

His mother was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein’s Monster. His little sister was dressed as a vampire. His uncle Kiba was dressed as a werewolf, though dressed was stretch, he basically just used an Inuzuka family jutsu to make him more beast like. If he wore anything he wore a collar and a loin clothe.

“Yeah come on kiddo, Halloween is fun!” his uncle says, to which he humphs and rolls over.

“No way Halloween is lame.” Naruto sighs.

“Go ahead and take her trick or treating, I’ll follow in a sec.” he gives a kiss to Hinata and to Kiba, the two leave with his daughter. His gaze falls on his son. “Boruto…”

“I’m not going!” he snaps.

“Come on son, what’s this about?” he sits on the bed.

“Nothing, I just think it’s lame.”

“You didn’t use to, you loved Halloween, you always competed with your sister to see who can get the most candy.”

“So…” Boruto had his reasons.

“Come on son, we barely spend any time together. This is something we get to do as a family.” Boruto’s hand tightened.

“Yeah sure, it’s great when it’s a holiday and you can spend any time with us,” ‘with me’ he added mentally. “But what about the other days out of the year?”

“I figured as much, son this isn’t a day to be acting like this. I know we have drifted apart since I became Hokage.” Boruto flinched. “Not today son, we should celebrate as a family.”

Boruto snubbed him. “You don’t realize son, it’s not good to be a scrooge on this day.” he sparred his father a glance. “If you keep being a brat you’ll be punished. The veil is thin on this night son.”

“I’m not going, stupid old man.”

Naruto sighed. “I warned you.” he says before leaving his son’s room.

Boruto had no idea what was gonna happen to him. The sun set in the distance and the fun was about to begin. It was an old legend of what lurked in the dark. What came from the void, to play with those not in the halloween spirit. They had other reasons of course, but they do so enjoyed the punishment game.

-x-

Boruto laid in his bed reading a comic book. He loved Halloween loved dressing up and going trick or treating with his dad. It made the days they spent together more special.

Suddenly the lights went off. “What the…” there in the darkness something came out. Long, slithering from the darkness, moving through the air like fish through water.

Boruto’s reaction time was lacking, by the time he jumped on the bed, tentacles sprang from behind him and caught his arms. The tentacles from the front grabbed his legs.

He was held tight and his chakra sealed. The tentacles slithered under his clothes. Boruto blushed and gasped.

His pits and feet were tickled by 4 tentacles. The boy thrashed and laughed, this lasted for nearly half an hour. The boy was in tears.

The tentacles slithered along his skin finding his most sensitive places. Two found his nipples, stimulating them and teasing them. Others found his tighty whities and groped him through the fabric.

His 5 incher slowly grew to full mast, it rubbed against the confines of his shorts. The tentacles cupped his crotch rubbing them, stimulating both his cock and balls.

Before he knew it the tentacles pulled and…RIIIP! His clothing was torn apart, leaving him in his tight underwear. “Gah!” he blushed and shivered as the cool air caressed his skin.

A tentacle grabbed the back of his undies and pulled! “Waaahhhh!” his legs convulsed, and toes curled as he received the wedgie of his life. His hard cock was pulled tight!

The friction was hot, his underwear rode up his ass crack a bit exposing his plump cheeks. “What are you AHH!” two tentacles slapped his exposed cheeks.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

31 Times against both cheeks, Boruto’s cheeks had turned a lovely shade of red matching his blushing face.

The tentacle giving him a wedgie, it pulled and pulled and pulled, until the underwear couldn’t hold out and it to ripped.

His 5 incher shot up and he came, his semen erupting all over himself. He slumped in the tentacle’s hold. It was far from over. Boruto’s eyes widened as new tentacles appeared and drew towards him.

Two opened up and latched onto his perky nipples. They began to suck! “Oh my gawd!” he arched his back, moaning as the intense pleasure washed over him.

His little cock pulsed in want. Every suck to his nipples sent a jolt down to his cock. It pulsed and began to leak pre. He moved as the pleasure made his body jerk, his cock bobbing as another spasm of pleasure wracked his body.

“No no no no this isn’t happening!” he thrashed making his dick twirl. Might as well said come and get it. The tentacles did.

A mouth tentacle swallowed his dick, he couldn’t escape now. Boruto blushed as a steady suction came over his cock. “Oohhh!” he trembled. Now he had three erogenous zones under non stop suction. “I just came I can’t…I can’t!”

His toes curled and his hips bucked. The blonde’s balls lurched as he spilled his seed. The tentacle slurped his jizz away.

More tentacles appeared, two of which were tongue like. They went to his balls and began lapping at them. His balls were, bounced and juggled with each lick.

The boy shivered. That wasn’t the only part of his body receiving the tongue tentacle treatment. His bubble butt was a prime target. The tentacles lapped over his smooth cheeks, sending shivers up his spine.

His cheeks were spread, and a strange fat tentacle found his ass hole. It nudged his entrance, the boy’s tight little hole slowly stretching to take the tentacle’s girth. Once it breached the fun began.

Boruto gasped as a strange fluid was pumped into his ass. “Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah!” his insides got wet, the inner walls growing hotter. His manhole clenched and his toes curled at the strange sensation.

More tongue tentacles joined in the fun, lapping up his back and along his sides. It was the most intense tongue bath ever. His body grew more and more sensitive, his heart racing as he had another orgasm.

His cum was slurped and sucked away, and the little blonde was left panting. He struggled to resist the pleasure, but the more he resisted the more the tentacles teased him.

Boruto’s eyes rolled up, tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted as if he were in heat. He lost count how many times he’d cum, his mind set a drift on the sea of pleasure. Once it started he wasn’t allowed to come down from his high, getting pushed higher and higher.

Just when he thought it was over, he was flipped held suspended in the air. The tentacle in his ass retreated, leaving his hole wet and gaping for what came next. Possibly the biggest tentacle yet appeared rising from the shadows like a giant anaconda.

It was phallic in shape aiming at the young blonde’s hole. It thrust in and Boruto moaned. He felt no pain, be it from the powerful high of pleasure, or the goo that coated his inner walls. I mattered not, as the tentacle worked it’s way deep into his body.

The action was slow as the tentacle rocked, pulling out only to thrust in a little deeper each time. The length and girth, gave him glorious friction. With well aimed thrust Boruto’s stomach bulged from the force and he saw stars, toes curling in orgasmic bliss.

As the last of his cum was milked from his balls, his cock remained erect twitching as he continued to orgasm, but had nothing left to release.

He was placed on his bed, the tentacles slowly leaving his body. Boruto whined at the loss. His vision cleared and he saw cock like tentacles aimed at him.

They came, releasing all of Boruto’s cum all over his body. The boy shuddered as he was painted head to toe with his jizz. The warm goo washed over him and made him feel all tingly.

The tentacles vanished just as the door to his room opened. “Hey son, looks like you had an eventful Halloween.” Boruto let out a squeak of a reply. “I trust you learned your lesson.” He nodded.

Boruto never skipped another Halloween again and his bond with his father and his uncle Kiba grew very much since that night.

End


End file.
